Mala influencia
by Alphabetta
Summary: Si le preguntan a Hannah o Barbara sobre Akko es lo que posiblemente te digan que es. Alguien que no puede evitar poner en entredicho el honor de Luna Nova, aunque sea por error. Y es que, tal vez tengan razón. Nadie arrastra a una estudiante modelo en su primer día al gran robo de ramen más grande de todos los tiempos sin ganarse esa etiqueta. ¡Feliz cumpleaños AleSt!


**Kamikaze se nace. Es lo que estábamos diciendo antes. xD ¡Pero acabé! Y es que a pesar de haber comenzado días atrás, no sabía bien por qué camino tirar. Ahora sí, y salió esto.**

* * *

Una tenue luz azulada manaba de la bola de cristal que Akko sostenía en su mano izquierda mientras la profesora explicaba y la tiza se movía sola por la superficie oscura de la pizarra, escribiendo los pasos a seguir para revivir pequeñas plantas marchitas.

En la mesa de al lado, Lotte tomaba apuntes, totalmente concentrada en las explicaciones.

Akko alargó el brazo y le dio un pequeño tirón de la manga de su túnica para llamar su atención.

—Lotte —susurró—, ¿qué significa azul?

Sin dejar de tomar apuntes con su mano derecha, la chica tomó la bola de cristal y examinó la bruma de su interior. Era un brillante tono de azul oscuro, y no escaparon a su atención los tenues hilillos plateados que flotaban entre el añil, siempre en movimiento. No vio nada para alarmarse. Tampoco nada que Akko no supiera ya. El color principal la apremiaba a concentrarse y tomarse las cosas más en serio. Por ejemplo, dejando de usar la bola de cristal en clase en lugar de tomar apuntes. No era sano estar tan pendiente de ella. Era un oráculo que estaba ahí para guiarnos en caso de necesidad no para usarlo las veinticuatro horas del día.

Pero eso, ella ya se lo había dicho varias veces.

El plateado indicaba un cambio, pero era un cambio bueno y que iba a traer equilibrio a su vida. Que era en el fondo lo que Akko necesitaba.

Al levantar la vista vio a la profesora mirándola fijamente mientras explicaba. La anciana frunció el ceño mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza. Ya que era una estudiante poco problemática, Lotte agradeció la sutil advertencia en lugar de haberla dejado en evidencia delante de todos. Decidió no seguir tentando a la suerte, o a sus habilidades multitarea y devolvió la bola a Akko.

—Hablamos luego —susurró, volviendo su atención a los apuntes.

Akko estaba impaciente y aunque esa era una de las asignaturas que mejor se le daban, no podía distraerse demasiado.

Casi una hora después y con el elixir reconstituyente para plantas recién elaborado, Akko se dispuso a probarlo en una planta seca. Mezcló unas gotas en la regadera llena de agua y roció el tiesto de cerámica.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, funciona, funciona, funciona... —rogó.

El tallo de la planta comenzó a teñirse de verde, y las hojas se tornaron amarillentas. Tenía mal aspecto, pero al menos había vuelto a la vida, de eso trataba el ejercicio al fin y al cabo. Ni siquiera sentía envidia por los lozanos dientes de león de Lotte o la resplandeciente hortensia dorada de Diana.

— ¡Sí, lo logré!

—Había esperado que la convirtieses en polvo. Qué decepción —dijo Sucy observando la planta mustia frente a ella.

Akko señaló la planta de Sucy sin poder contener su indignación.

—La tuya está aún peor. No se supone que las hojas deban ser moradas.

—Es una versión mejorada de la receta —explicó arrancando un fruto rojo brillante y redondeado que había brotado de la planta—. Prueba uno. Sabe a pastel de arándano y crema.

Akko tomó la baya en su mano que convenientemente sabía a uno de sus postres favoritos. Eso la hizo sospechar que algo no demasiado bueno podría pasar si se comía esa baya. Dilemas, dilemas...

—Antes de irnos, la directora me ha pedido que les recuerde que deben presentarse en el salón de actos mañana media hora antes del comienzo de las clases para recibir a dos nuevas alumnas que llegan desde Japón.

— ¡Japón! —exclamó Akko, olvidando el asunto de las bayas—. ¡Al fin no seré la única japonesa aquí!

— En condiciones normales, Luna Nova no admite alumnas en mitad de un curso lectivo, pero esta es una situación especial. Una de ellas viene de una de las familias de tradición mágica más antiguas de Oriente, la honorable familia Hyuuga. La otra estudiará con una beca ofrecida por la misma escuela. Ni que decir tiene que deberán hacerlas sentir bienvenidas.

El ambiente en el aula era de curiosidad y entusiasmo. Varios grupos de chicas estaban comentando los nuevos datos sobre las nuevas alumnas, mientras que ella no podía esperar a conocerlas. Podría romper el hielo haciendo de guía. ¿Serían fans de Shiny Chariot así como ella? De ser cierto, podrían formar un club de fans. Se perdio en su ensoñación, saliendo de ella sólo cuando oyó la voz de .

— ¡Es fantástico tener en Luna Nova a alguien tan ilustre! ¿Y la otra chica, profesora? La escuela no concede becas a cualquiera.

— Debe ser una chica genio. ¡Ya quiero conocerla!

— La señorita Naruko Uzumaki ha sido invitada a esta escuela por ser poseedora de un poder muy raro y especial que ayudará a intensificar un poco más la energía de la piedra filosofal.

El cuchicheo ganó intensidad. Una aristócrata y otra chica poderosa. Akko no podía esperar para hacerse su amiga, sentía una curiosidad terrible por ser poder raro del que había hablado la profesora y no podía esperar a averiguar qué era.

—No obstante, independientemente de lo útil que nos sea, dicho poder debe ser manejado con precaución. Luna Nova está en una situación complicada, eso no es un secreto.

Tristemente lo era. Akko ya sabía eso bien.

Salió del aula junto al resto de chicas, cada una llevando su planta en la mano. No había nadie que no estuviera comentando la llegada de las nuevas compañeras.

—Si lo hubiera sabido antes les habría preparado una bienvenida a Inglaterra mejor —le iba contando Akko a Lotte—. ¡Una fiesta! Con platos japoneses y dorayaki, muchos dorayaki. Aunque aquí no venden pasta de anko así que tampoco se pueden hacer. Daría lo que fuera por comerme uno ahora mismo, hace tanto que no los pruebo.

— Obvio tener a la chica Hyuuga estudiando aquí va a traer prestigio a Luna Nova —iba comentando Hannah—. Y por supuesto, Diana deberá incluirla en nuestro círculo de amistades, es lo lógico.

Barbara se volteó hacia atrás.

— Akko, tú eres japonesa. ¿No tienes nada que agregar sobre los Hyuuga?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Es la primera vez que los oigo nombrar.

Y ambas chicas la miraron escandalizadas.

— ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Hasta yo sé de ellos! ¿¡Pero en qué mundo vives tú!?

— Recuerda Hannah, que Akko nunca se entera de nada —dijo Barbara—. Es normal.

Acostumbrada a sus comentarios, Akko trató de no enojarse.

— ¡Me haré amiga de ellas igualmente, ya lo verán!

Diana la miró en ese momento y su corazón se aceleró. Siempre lo hacía cuando ella la miraba.

—Como representante de la familia Cavendish en Luna Nova, es mi deber dar la bienvenida a tan ilustre miembro de la aristocracia mágica oriental.

Eso también la preocupaba. Sentirse desplazada con la llegada de las nuevas. Diana no era fácil de alcanzar, pero con el tiempo se habían vuelto más cercanas. ¿Y si la llegada de la nueva las volvía a distanciar? Akko iba a llegar primero y así no habría problema. Sabía que ella nunca dejaría de lado a Diana por muchos amigos nuevos que hiciera, pero no podía asegurar que fuera igual en el caso contrario. Debía llegar a ellas primero.

Separándose del grupo se fue camino de su habitación a planear su estrategia, la planta moribunda meneándose de un lado al otro con cada paso que daba.

— ¿Akko? —oyó decir a Lotte.

— Tengo algo importante que hacer —contestó, con ese tono suyo cargado de determinación.

* * *

Se requería silencio y compostura en aquella reunión del salón de actos, y Akko estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ponerse a dar grititos e ir a saludar a las recién llegadas con un abrazo. Naruko Uzumaki era rubia, pelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo, flequillo desigual, ojos azules y cara redondeada. Tenía además algo parecido a bigotes de gato en sus mejillas. Se veía desorientada y completamente adorable. Hinata Hyuuga tenía por su parte el cabello negro, largo y lacio, el iris en sus ojos era de un color lila muy pálido, casi confundiéndose con el blanco del globo ocular. A diferencia de Naruko que estaba jugueteando con sus dedos, ella mantenía las manos unidas frente a su cuerpo y la cabeza erguida.

Akko deseó que no fuera una snob que mirase a los demás por encima del hombro. Nunca se sabía con la gente importante. Diana no lo era, pero siempre se mostraba tan distante e inalcanzable, que a veces Akko no sabía si seguir insistiendo con más fuerza en formar una amistad, o desistir y admitir que quizá ella no fuera lo suficientemente buena para Diana Cavendish.

En cuanto la directora dio por finalizada la ceremonia, Akko se apresuró a correr hacia ellas antes de que alguien más pudiera hacerlo.

—¡Bienvenidas a Luna Nova! —dijo en japonés, se sintió raro volver a usarlo después de tanto tiempo sin hablarlo—. ¡Mi nombre es Kagari Atsuko, llámenme Akko, por favor!

Fue Naruko la primera en reaccionar.

—¡¿Eres de Japón?! ¡Wow! ¡¿Oíste eso, Hinata-chan?! ¡No estamos solas! ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruko, pero llámame Naruko, dattebayo!

—¡Lo haré, lo haré! —exclamó, siendo Akko poco amiga de las formalidades, le alivió saber que podía llamarla por su nombre.

A su alrededor, un corro había empezado a formarse.

—Akko. ¿Por qué no hablas en un idioma que entendamos todas? —la regañó Amanda—. ¡No acapares a las recién llegadas!

De un empujón, la apartó del camino y pronto más y más estudiantes comenzaron a colarse por el hueco. Akko se puso de puntillas tratando de ver, intentando abrirse paso otra vez, pero pronto la directora puso orden, recordándoles que a pesar del evento extraordinario, la rutina seguía su curso. Naruko y Hinata se incorporarían a las clases al día siguiente, dejándoles ese día para instalarse en su apartamento y sumergirse en el ambiente estudiantil.

Akko sacó el horario del bolsillo en su falda, lamentándose cuando vio que tenía doble hora de derecho mágico con la profesora Lukić. No le apetecía nada la idea, pero quitando las clases de vuelo, era una de las asignaturas en las que peor le iba. Se desmarcó del grupo de estudiantes que salían del salón de actos y siguió a escondidas a la directora Holbrooke guiar a las nuevas alumnas hasta sus habitaciones, mientras un ogro azul vestido de mayordomo les llevaba las maletas, una en cada hombro.

Esperó pacientemente a que la directora y el ogro se fueran para llamar a la puerta. La clase de derecho estaría a punto de empezar, pero no pasaba nada si llegaba un poco tarde. Podría soportar un castigo más, y hacerse amiga de ellas era mucho más importante. Llamó a la puerta con entusiasmo. Fue Naruko quien la abrió, sorprendida de verla de nuevo.

—¡Akko! ¡Hola otra vez! ¿No tienes clases?

—Sólo puedo quedarme un poco. Me preguntaba si no les gustaría dar un paseo esta tarde para ver la escuela.

—En realidad ya nos la han enseñado —murmuró Naruko, en tono de disculpa mientras se frotaba la cabeza—... Pero podemos quedar igual. ¿No es así, Hinata-chan?

La chica con la que no había hablado aún asintió.

—Me gustaría mucho quedar esta tarde después de descansar —dijo, con una suavísima voz que Akko no esperaba en absoluto.

—¡Ah...! ¡Qué voz tan linda y...!

Se cubrió la boca cuando la vio sonrojarse y mirar al suelo. Debía recordar que era una aristócrata, quizá estaba siendo desconsiderada. Pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando Naruko habló.

—¡¿Cierto?! ¡Hinata-chan tiene la voz más linda de todas-ttebayo!

A sus espaldas, Hinata se sonrojó aún más.

—Entonces, me pasaré por aquí después de las clases, podemos ir a merendar a los jardines.

—¿Merendar? ¡Por favor, Akko! ¡Dime que venden ramen aquí! ¡Es una de las razones por las que no quería venir! ¡No puedo vivir sin ramen!

—¿Ramen...? Creo que puedo preguntar, la profesora Croix a veces toma ramen instantáneo en clase... ¡Debo preguntarle de donde lo sacó!

—¡Sí! ¡Aún hay esperanza! —exclamó Naruko, su cara denotando completa felicidad.

Y antes de que Akko pudiera despedirse, alguien la agarró de la parte de atrás del uniforme.

—¿Usted no debería estar en clase de derecho, señorita Kagari?

Oh, oh, era la voz de la profesora Finnelan. Akko estaba en problemas.

—¡Iba a irme ya, lo juro! —protestó, mientras la bruja tiraba de ella para sacarla de ahí.

—¡Es muy rudo de usted el venir a molestar a las señoritas Uzumaki y Hyuuga! ¡Por si no lo sabe, sufren de jet lag tras el largo viaje desde Japón y están cansadas! ¡Vállase a clase ahora mismo!

—¡Ahh, no es justo ya dije que estaba a punto de irme! ¡Nos vemos más tarde! —dijo, mirando una vez más adentro de la habitación.

—¡Hasta luego, Akko! —la despidió Naruko mientras corría a clases de derecho.

* * *

No pudo esperar a que se hiciera la hora de la merienda para ir al cuarto de las recién llegadas. Por fortuna, las demás alumnas habían sido instruídas para no molestarlas y dejarlas descansar, pero ella ya había acordado la reunión, así que decidió que no tenía sentido acogerse a dicha prohibición.

Llamó a la puerta conteniendo su entusiasmo, la cual se abrió unos segundos después, dejándola cara a cara con Hinata Hyuuga.

—Buenas tardes Atsuko... Mhh... Akko —dijo educadamente.

—¡Hola! Espero que hayan descansado bien. ¿Están listas?

—Naruko-chan no está aquí —contestó la chica—. Se la llevaron a la enfermería.

A Akko se le escapó un grito ahogado, producto de su repentina preocupación.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Está bien!?

—Sólo no se acostumbra al uso de varitas, e hizo estallar una tetera mientras intentaba hacerla levitar.

Una situación extraña. A Akko le habían pasado innumerables accidentes desde que entró a Luna Nova, pero nunca había estallado una tetera.

—Pero estará bien —agregó Hinata al ver su cara—. Naruko es fuerte. En cuanto se acostumbre a canalizar su magia por medio de una varita, todo irá mejor.

—¿No usan varitas allá en Japón?

Se preguntó si la pregunta no sería rara, siendo que ella era de allí. Pero Hinata no hizo comentarios.

—Canalizamos nuestra magia a través de las manos, es más difícil y requiere más energía, por eso no calculó bien.

Akko no podía creer del todo lo que oía. ¿Cómo era si quiera posible hacer magia usando las manos? Incluso con un artefacto tan poderoso como la Shiny Rod, a ella le costaba horrores.

—¿¡Puedes mostrarme!?

Hinata la llevó adentro de la habitación, juntando las palmas en diversas posiciones, demasiado rápido como para que Akko pudiera entender nada. La luz verde envolvió sus manos.

—¡ _Feris Syleara_!

Y la maleta frente a ellas comenzó a levitar. Akko la miraba desplazarse por el aire con los ojos como platos. Esta chica estaba demasiado avanzada para Luna Nova. ¿Qué hacía si quiera ahí?

—¿C-cómo? ¿¡Cómo has hecho eso!? —exigió saber.

—Es la forma oriental de hacer magia. Usamos los sellos para canalizarla igual que una varita lo haría. También tenemos varitas y bastones, pero son más raros que aquí en occidente.

—Oh... ¡Creo que entiendo! —dijo, Naruko debería haber usado demasiada energía, acostumbrada a usar sus manos, más de la que la tetera podría soportar. Teniendo fama entre algunas maestras de ser un poco lenta en su aprendizaje, a Akko le encantaba pillar las cosas a la primera. Debía ser, que las profesoras no explicaban bien—. Entonces... ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—¿No quieres que esperemos por Naruko-chan?

—Tengo una idea mejor. ¡Iremos a darle una sorpresa para cuando regrese! ¡Le conseguiremos ramen!

La chica asintió.

—Esa es una buena idea, Akko. Estará muy feliz por ver que le conseguimos ramen.

—Entonces, vayamos a ver a la persona perfecta para la ocasión. ¡La profesora Croix!

Hinata estaba al principio tímida y nerviosa. Pero cada minuto estaba más y más relajada, Akko podía notarlo. Seguía pensando que su voz era lo más adorable del mundo, pero ya no lo decía en voz alta, por miedo a avergonzarla.

Fue Croix quien salió a recibirlas mientras se aproximaban a la Torre de la Luna Nueva, haciendo una entrada triunfal desde su aspiradora voladora. Dio un salto al suelo cuando se encontraba a su altura, arreglándose de nuevo un mechón de su cabello que se había salido de su sitio mientras su capa ondeaba en el aire.

—¡Eso fue lo más asombroso! —dijo Akko.

—¡Agradezco la apreciación, Akko! —dijo con voz cantarina—. Veo que no has tardado en hacer amigas, no esperaba menos. ¡Y con la niña Hyuuga, tienes buen ojo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí!

—¡Profesora Croix! ¿Nos podrías vender una caja de su ramen instantáneo? Es para una amiga.

La expresión de la profesora se ensombreció de repente haciendo preguntarse a Akko qué es lo que habría dicho.

—¡Mi ramen no se toca! —dijo con sequedad, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Cualquier cosa menos mi ramen!

—Pero... ¡Es por una buena causa!

—¡Dije que no! ¿Saben lo que me cuesta conseguirlo? ¡Espero no verte merodear a menos de doscientos metros de mi despensa, Akko!

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, se elevó de nuevo hacia la ventana de su torre.

—No entiendo qué le pasó. ¡Ella normalmente no es así!

—Tal vez le gusta mucho el ramen... Pobre Naruko... Le traje varios paquetes en mi equipaje, pero se los comió por el camino. Dijo que saber que iba a un lugar en el que no había le daba más hambre.

Akko se negaba a dejar las cosas así. Debía conseguir ese ramen costase lo que costase. Incluso si tenía que romper una de las reglas de la escuela. O dos.

—¡Entraremos a escondidas y nos lo llevaremos!

Hinata palideció aún más. Viéndose totalmente aterrada. Akko pensó, que tampoco era para tanto.

—¡N-no! ¡No puedo romper las normas tan pronto! ¡No está bien! ¡No podemos llevarnos nada que no es nuestro! ¡Nos meteremos en problemas! ¡Debo... Mi familia... Si escriben a mi padre...!

—¡Lo haremos por Naruko! —exclamó Akko, apretando los puños. Así se darían cuenta que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por sus amigas, aunque fueran nuevas—. Y no lo robaremos, dejaremos un billete de cinco libras en su lugar. Eso es más que suficiente.

Agarró a Hinata de la manga del uniforme e intentó arrastrarla hacia la torre.

—¡No, espera! ¡La profesora Croix se va a enterar! ¡Hay varios hechizos detectores rodeando la torre!

—¿Entonces no podemos? —contestó Akko decepcionada.

No sentía los hechizos, y no sabía cómo ella estaba enterada de eso siendo que era una recién llegada, pero mejor hacerle caso. Se supone que era un prodigio al fin y al cabo. Fue Hinata quien la condujo unos metros más atrás, para ocultarse tras un gran árbol.

—Debemos tomar precauciones para sortear las barreras... Pero aún estamos a tiempo de irnos, Akko...

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No nos daremos por vencidas! ¡Conseguiremos nuestro objetivo cueste lo que cueste! ¿Cómo podemos llegar hasta la torre?

Vio a Hinata hacer varios sellos con sus manos y después, las venas alrededor de sus ojos comenzarona marcarse en su piel. Akko dio un grito, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¡Aahh! ¿¡Qué te está pasando!?

—Es una habilidad familiar —explicó ella—. Me permite ver los flujos de magia, los focos y la naturaleza de la misma. Hay un campo detector de presencias, otro visual y otro de movimiento. Y también hay... Varias criaturas con poderes que nunca antes vi.

—¡Oh! ¿Por eso podías detectar las barreras? ¿No podemos volvernos invisibles y ya?

—Para el detector visual funcionaría, pero necesitaremos varios hechizos para pasar por los otros. Y no podremos abrir la puerta de la torre sin que el detector de movimiento se active. Primero, necesitamos una barrera que contenga nuestra magia.

Y tras la realización de unos sellos, Akko y Hinata comenzaron a despedir un destello rosado.

—Yo me encargaré del hechizo de invisibilidad —dijo, sacando su Shiny Rod—. _¡Toriara faciesse!_

Hinata desapareció, y también su propio cuerpo. La primera vez que usó el hechizo, Akko había hecho desaparecer también su propia voz, por lo que tuvo que intentar hacerse presente dando empujones a la gente. Con esfuerzo y dedicación, consiguió corregir eso.

—¿Akko? —dijo Hinata—. Ahora no puedo verte ni sentir tu magia.

—Debemos mantenernos agarradas de la mano para no perdernos —tras esperar un rato por la respuesta, Akko compenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Hinata?

—S-sí... Es... Está bien, Akko. Es necesario.

—¡Entonces vamos!

Se sentía raro hablarle al aire, pero tampoco podía ver su propio cuerpo de todos modos. Buscó la mano de Hinata y cuando por fin la agarró, corrió hacia la torre. Todo parecía normal cuando llegó junto a la puerta.

—Debemos pasar por aquí sin abrirla. ¿No conoces ningún hechizo para atravesar superficies sólidas? —preguntó Akko, quien ni siquiera sabía si tal cosa existía.

—En realidad no... ¡Akko! ¡El hechizo de invisibilidad se está desvaneciendo!

Era cierto. Podía ver la silueta de Hinata, ganar opacidad. Sin perder un segundo, agarró de nuevo la Shiny Rod.

— _¡Metamorphie faciesse!_

Un segundo después, bajo la forma de un pequeño ratón semi transparente, Akko se coló por debajo de la puerta. El ratón era la única transformación que dominaba al cien por cien, era también su favorita, y la más útil. Lo malo era, que había actuado por impulso, y ahora se daba cuenta que había dejado a Hinata afuera. Iba a volver, y asumir la culpa de el lío en el que muy posiblemente la hubiera metido, cuando vio a una paloma blanca posarse a su lado bajando desde el pequeño ventanal en la puerta, Akko volvió a calmarse.

—¡Hinata! ¡Lo lograste! Ya no hay marcha atrás. Tenemos que seguir hacia adelante.

Flotando por la escalera pegada a los muros, había varios discos de metal los cuales despedían rayos amarillos en todas direcciones. Ambas fijaron su atención en ellos, poniéndose de acuerdo sin palabras en que eran el siguiente objetivo a derrotar.

—Sólo son máqunas. Esas son fáciles de engañar.

—¿Por qué? La profesora Croix dice que son más eficientes.

—Son eficientes para lo que están programadas. Si nos mantenemos fuera de los rayos amarillos, podremos pasar sin ser vistas.

—Entonces, no sé a qué estamos esperando.

Y así empezaron a subir, una saltando de escalón en escalón y la otra volando por el hueco de la escalera, teniendo mucho cuidado de esquivar el escaner de los drones. En un momento dado, Akko empezó a cansarse, pero Hinata la sujetó entre sus garras y pudieron subir más rápido. Localizaron la cocina sin problema al llegar al piso de arriba, y ahí fue donde se colaron hasta llegar a la despensa, cuyas estanterías estaban a rebosar de botes de ramen instantáneo de todos los sabores imaginables.

—Hmm, qué tacaña es la profesora Croix no queriendo compartir ni un poco de su ramen con nosotras —se quejó Akko indignada, aún en su forma de ratón.

—Eso es porque le debe gustar mucho —contestó Hinata, la paloma volando hasta una estantería.

—¡Ichiraku! ¡Esta marca es su favorita!

Tras recuperar su apariencia humana, tomaron un par de botes y Akko dejó el billete y una nota de disculpa en el lugar vacío de la estantería.

—Ahora... ¿Cómo vamos a salir? —preguntó Akko—. No podemos volver por ahí con el botín. ¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes? ¡Siento haberte metido en este lío en tu primer día! ¡Seguro me odiarás!

—Está bien Akko. Vine contigo porque quise, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso. Lo que es importante para Naruko es... Es importante para mí también —murmuró en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo.

—¡Ohh, eso fue tan bonito! ¡No te avergüences por pensar así! —exclamó conmovida—. Ya lo he decidido entonces, vamos a salir de aquí como sea.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió en ese momento y ambas callaron. Si estaban a punto de ser descubiertas no había sitio al que pudieran huír o esconderse. Por una rendija de la puerta, Akko vio a Croix llenar la tetera eléctrica de agua y dejarla de nuevo sobre su soporte a esperar que se calentase. Esperó que lo único que quisiera fuese una taza de té y en lugar de ramen. La profesora tarareaba una canción mientras el sonido de agua bullendo se oía del interior de la tetera. Consultó su reloj y después volvió a salir.

—Esta es nuestra oportunidad —susurró Akko, tomándola de la manga y saliendo a la cocina.

No tenía un plan trazado, pero improvisaría.

—¡La ventana! —señaló Hinata—. No está tan protegida.

—¿Pero qué hacemos? ¿Saltamos?

Antes de obtener una respuesta, Hinata abrió la ventana y tomó el ramen.

— _¡Feris Syleara!_

Y ambos botes flotaron en el aire, descendiendo despacio. Akko no podía evitar ponerse cada vez más nerviosa.

—No quiero desconcentrarte, pero si no te das prisa nos va a pillar —dijo, dando saltitos de un pie al otro.

—Ya los he puesto a salvo —anunció, justo cuando la tetera se desconectaba, señal de que el agua estaba ya hirviendo—. Debemos transformarnos en pájaro y salir de aquí rápido.

—De acuerdo. _¡Metamorphie faciesse!_

Akko se transformó en un gorrión y Hinata de nuevo en la paloma blanca. Sintió envidia de su forma de volar tan elegante y grácil, mientras que ella agitaba frenéticamente las alas, tratando de no caerse.

"¿¡Cómo se hace esto!?" pensó asustada.

Varios gorriones de verdad que pasaron por su lado se rieron de ella y Akko sólo alcanzó a protestar cuando sintió que estaba agotada e iba a caerse. Por suerte Hinata la rescató y ambas aterrizaron en el suelo sin mayores incidentes. Tras recuperarse de las emociones fuertes, ambas se levantaron, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

—No creo que nadie haya llegado tan lejos como nosotras por conseguir... Esto —dijo Akko, examinando el ramen instantáneo—. Bueno, fue divertido. Solo espero que Croix no sea muy dura cuando se entere, quiero decir, técnicamente no fue un robo.

—Quizá ahora, Naruko esté un poco más feliz... —dijo Hinata.

—¿Quieres decir que está triste?

—Prácticamente la obligaron a venir. No tuvo ningún poder de decisión en el asunto —dijo con voz apagada—. Luna Nova supo de su poder, la invitaron y... Aceptaron esa invitación por ella.

—¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Sus padres? ¡Eso está feo! ¡No debieron haber aceptado si ella no quería! —replicó indignada.

—No. Fue... El hombre al que ella llama abuelo. El mago más poderoso y anciano de la región de Japón de donde venimos, Sarutobi-sama.

—No lo conozco. Pero ya me cae mal —contestó Akko, frunciendo el ceño—. Oye Hinata... ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? ¿También te obligaron?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Fue mi decisión. No quería que Naruko estuviera sola en un país europeo, sin nadie otra vez.

—¡Aww! ¡Eres una buena amiga!

—No quería... No quería... Que estuviera lejos de mí.

Esa vez fue Akko quien se sonrojó ante las hermosas palabras, pero cuando fue a hablar, Hinata habló de nuevo.

—¡No le digas que dije eso! ¡Por favor!

—No se lo diré ni aunque me torturen con brasas ardiendo —contestó—. ¿Cual es el poder de Naruko del que todo el mundo habla?

—Eso es mejor que te lo explique ella. No es algo que esté bien visto en el lugar de donde venimos —quizá fue al ver la cara de susto de Akko, que Hinata decidió darle más información—. ¡No tengas miedo! Ella no es peligrosa... ¿Sabes lo que es un Jinchuuriki?

—¿Qué es?

—Naruko te lo explicará si le preguntas.

—Oh vamos... ¡No me dejes con la intriga! —protestó.

Pero ya habían llegado a la habitación y Naruko seguía sin estar ahí. Buscándola por todo el lugar, supieron que había sido invitada a tomar el té con Diana, y a verla fue donde se dirigieron. Hannah y Barbara también estaban ahí, no muy contentas de verla invitarse a merienda, pero se cuidaron mucho de expresarlo delante de las nuevas alumnas.

—¡Wow! ¿¡De dónde los sacaste Hinata-chan!? ¡Los pienso probar ahora mismo, dattebayo! ¿¡Alguien tiene agua caliente!?

—Akko y yo los conseguimos.

—Se los compramos a la profesora Croix —dijo, dejando fuera el detalle de que había sido en contra de la voluntad de la misma.

La habitación, que antes olía a té, fresas y pastas de crema, se llenó con el olor del ramen. Naruko tuvo que comérselo con un tenedor, ya que no tenían palillos, pero parecía tan feliz que ese era el detalle que menos le importaba.

—Pero no creo que podamos conseguir más... —agregó Akko—. La profesora Croix dijo que son muy difíciles de conseguir y sólo nos podía vender dos.

—¿Difíciles? ¡Yo he visto ese envase en el Tesco de Blytonbury! —dijo Barbara, señalando el ramen—. Cuestan como ochenta peniques cada uno.

—Tenemos que ir ahí, Hinata-chan —dijo Naruko con la boca llena.

Akko sintió que la abandonaban las fuerzas de repente y se iba a desmayar. Con ese dinero podría haber comprado como seis, y sin tener que sortear todas esas trampas y retorcer peligrosamente las reglas de la escuela. Igual no se arrepentía. La experiencia era lo que contaba, se dijo a sí misma. Miró a Hinata, la cual se encogió de hombros sonriendo un poco. A ella tampoco le quedaba otra que resignarse.

Al apartar la vista, sus ojos conectaron con los de Diana, que la estaba observando fijamente. Akko disimuló con nerviosismo, invitándose ella sola a un pastelito de fresa. Lo que más la ponía nerviosa, era no poder descifrar esa mirada intensa.

* * *

—¿Jinchu-qué? Suena a entidad demoníaca. Hazme caso —dijo Sucy mientras Lotte pasaba con rapidez las páginas de un viejo y grueso libro—. O tal vez sea una nigromante que realizará ofrendas de sangre a cambio de más poder para la Piedra. Hm... Interesante...

—Estoy segura que he leído esa palabra aquí en alguna parte —murmuró Lotte concentrada.

—Hinata dijo que no es peligroso, y que todo está bien, así que no puede ser una entidad demoníaca.

No podía ser. No podía ser. Naruko era una chica normal. Se negaba a pensar

—¡Lo encontré! —Las tres observaron la página que Lotte señalaba. En ella había un dibujo de varios animales extraños, un tigre, una especie de bicho blanco y un zorro con más colas de las que podía contar entre otros—. Son espíritus ancestrales del folclore oriental, y un Jinchuuriki es símplemente alguien ligado a uno de ellos.

—¿Se lo dije o no? Una entidad demoníaca. Voy a hacerme amiga de esa Naruko yo también.

—Demoníaca es una palabra muy engañosa —la corrigió Lotte—. No son espíritus malévolos, y aquí dice que aunque algunos han provocado desgracias, también aclara que podría ser por negligencia humana.

—Bueno, veremos —murmuró Sucy, yendo a prepararse para dormir.

Akko sabía ahora lo que era un Jinchuuriki. Pero lejos de saciar su curiosidad sólo le abrió más interrogantes. Fue la última en ir a acostarse y tardó mucho en dormirse. Había pensado en hablar a Naruko sobre ello, pero puede que fuera un tema más delicado del que parecía.

* * *

—Akko, te voy a...

Croix arrugó el billete de cinco libras, junto con la nota de disculpa, furiosa por haber descubierto que se había conseguido colar en su despensa. Revisó que todos sus aparatos estuvieran en buen funcionamiento. Todas las barreras en orden. ¿Cómo rayos lo había hecho entonces? Akko no era tan buena como para burlar todos y cada uno de sus encantamientos. La chica Hyuuga no obstante...

Sí. Eso debió ser. Conocía la habilidad de la familia, aunque le sorprendiera que alguien de tan alto estatus se dejase arrastrar a colaborar en un acto vandálico que sin duda alguna era idea de Akko. Más en su primer día. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Cuando se enteró de la llegada de las japonesas, a Croix no le hizo ni gracia. Ya estaba ella ahí para encargarse de los niveles de magia de la Piedra Filosofal. No necesitaban a nadie más que a ella. Incluso si a ojos de la directora el poder de Naruko Uzumaki fuera "más orgánico y compatible con aquel de la piedra". La magia del mundo se iba a ir al infierno si sus usuarios seguían comportándose como si estuvieran en la edad media.

Tal vez tenía que agradecerle a Akko por su osadía. Ahora ella reforzaría su seguridad aún más y estaría más segura que nunca.

 _"Seré intocable"_ pensó, mientras sorbía fideos de su bol de ramen picante.

* * *

 **Y bueno. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D Espero que este fic te haya agradado *-* Fue bonito de escribir. Espero que hayas tenido un buen día, y el resto del año puedas darte un merecido respiro. Hinata fue más difícil de lo que pensé, y es que ella es muy tímida, pero estando en un país extranjero tiene que desenvolverse mejor y cuidar de Naruko. Hay más cambios, y es que al ser gender bender, ellas son amigas, en lugar de ser fangirl y objeto de fangirleo como lo es con Naruto en el canon.**

 **¡Hasta pronto! :D**


End file.
